the FoxAngel
by nami kusunoki
Summary: AU/modern-world/fic kedua dari nami, mohon bantuannya... warning: ke-OOC-an, kesalahan typing, sexual tension. Actual rating: between T-M/SASUNARU/RnR!


**Title: The**** Fox**** Angel**

**Pairing: main: Sasuke X Naruto, mention of: NejiGaa, LeeSaku, SaiIno**

**Genre: Romance (?)**

**Disclaimer: Um… Kalau saia yang 'punya' Naruto saia pasti sekarang sudah mati di-Chidori sama Sasu-teme… Saia juga ga punya hak atas lagu 'Eat You Up' itu lagunya BoA…**

**A/N**

**Um… Hello~! ini fic kedua saia… Berangkat dari lagu berjudul 'Eat You Up', dan saia memberanikan diri masuk fandom Naruto di Indonesia, jadi mohon bantuannya! ^^ So, sorry kalo ada banyak salah typing. Nilai bhasa Indonesia saia sendiri ga' pernah bisa bagus, sih. And, Saia ingin mengatakan ga ada Sakura-bashing, Saia netral; ga benci tapi juga ga suka sama Sakura.**

'thinking'

song

**So, Enjoy the dish…**

Sepasang mata berwarna abu-abu gelap itu menatap kearah langit biru dari jendela ruang kelasnya. Hari itu adalah salah satu hari seperti biasa. Hari yang terus-menerus berulang-ulang selama hidupnya. Meski langit tampak biru, meski rerumputan tampak hijau dan segar menyambut musim semi yang telah tiba. Itu tak ada bedanya dengan kegiatan sehari-harinya.

Cowok berumur 17 tahun itu kini memasuki tahun kedua-nya di Konoha Internasional High. Rambut hitam kelamnya mem-figura wajahnya yang pucat. Gaya rambut yang unik itu tidak pernah gagal membuat hampir 90% cewek dan segelintir cowok bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Apalagi sepasang mata yang nyaris hitam dan dingin itu. Hanya sedikit yang bisa 'menangkal' pengaruh dari tampilan luar menggoda dari cowok ini.

Semua guru juga sungkan padanya. Dia adalah anak termuda dari dua bersaudara keluarga besar Uchiha yang kelak akan meneruskan jalan ayah mereka di dalam perusahaan gabungan ternama Uchiha Corp. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal itu… Dia jadi ingat kakaknya a.k.a Baka-Aniki alias Uchiha Itachi. Orang menyebalkan itu senang sekali membuat hidupnya merana dengan berbagai cara dan dalam berbagai kesempatan.

Oh, ya nama anak yang beruntung ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia ingat salah satu 'hadiah manis' ulang tahunnya yang ke-tujuh belas dari kakak tercintanya itu. Dengan tingkah yang licin bagai belut itu sang kakak berhasil membuat 'pesta meriah' untuknya. Padahal Sasuke paling benci dengan pesta. Pasti banyak rekan bisnis ayahnya atau kakaknya. Yang paling penting pasti akan ada banyak fangirls/boys juga!

'Argh! Suatu hari nanti akan kubalas kau, Baka Aniki!'

Untungnya dia berhasil selamat berkat seseorang yang bisa disebut 'sahabat'. Yah, sebenarnya disebut sahabat juga tidak bisa. Hanya saja, dia dan orang bernama Hyuuga Neji itu punya banyak kemiripan. Dan di sinilah dia sekarang duduk memandang langit di dalam ruang kelas dan diajar oleh guru Matematika yang tak lain dan tak bukan masih relasi dengan keluarganya, Hatake Kakashi. Guru berambut abu-abu itu selalu terlambat 'Hn, tipikal' pikirnya. Tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi…

"Oke! Semua jangan lupa minggu depan akan ada kuis. Karena sebagian dari kalian masih ada yang tidak mengumpulkan tugas" kata guru bermasker itu.

Spontan murid-murid di kelas mengeluarkan suara kekecewaan mereka. Di sudut mata kelamnya Sasuke melihat cewek-cewek mulai berjalan kearah tempat duduknya. Dengan hembusan nafas panjang dia mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'ini dia'.

"Um, Uchiha-kun apa kau ingin makan bersama kami?"

"Ah, Aku membuatkan bento untukmu Uchiha-kun"

"Tidak, makan bentu buatanku saja Uchiha-kun"

Sasuke menahan nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya. Kemudian berdiri dan melihat kearah kerumunan cewek itu dengan Death Glare-nya yang terkenal seantero sekolah, "Aku tidak butuh". Dengan ucapan yang simpel itu dia berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas bersama dengan kerumunan fans-nya. Terkadang dia bingung bagaimana bisa reaksi-nya yang dingin seperti itu malah membuatnya terkenal dan dipuja-puja bagaikan idola. Well, dia memang idola setidaknya di sekolahnya sendiri. Tapi, tetap saja! Yang Sasuke inginkan hanya tahun-tahun yang 'tenang' tanpa gangguan untuk lulus dari sekolah.

Di perjalanannya meninggalkan kelas, kelebat berwarna pink melewati lorong kelas. Tapi, kepala orang yang bersangkutan muncul dari sebuah pintu untuk menyapanya, "Ah! Sasuke-kun!"

Cowok berambut hitam itu bereaksi, "Sakura"

Sakura adalah teman baiknya sejak dia kecil. Sakura sudah seperti kakaknya **(jujur saia ga tau dy lebih tua dri Sasuke apa ga, pura2 aja dy lebih tua bbrp bulan dri Sasu-teme)**, kenapa? Yah, bisa dibilang karena berbagai alasan yang diantaranya tidak mau Sasuke ungkap. Sakura mempunyai rambut berwarna merah muda yang menyamai kelopak bunga Sakura. Dia memiliki warna mata hijau dan kulit yang pucat, meski tidak bisa menyamai Sasuke. Yah, dia adalah idola bagi para cowok di Konoha High, kecuali beberapa orang yang tahu bagaimana dia sebenarnya.

Sakura pandai dalam berbagai hal. Dia memang pandai dalam pelajaran dan musik. Dia adalah penyanyi duet bersama dengan Yamanaka Ino yang akhir-akhir ini sedang naik daun. Selain menyanyi duet mereka yang bernama 'Chou', mereka juga menari.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-kun, aku tahu kau bad-mood gara-gara Itachi-san waktu-"

"Kau tahu, aku ingin membunuhnya sekarang"

Sakura hanya bisa sweatdropped dan meneruskan niatnya, "Aku dan semuanya akan berkumpul malam ini di Café Vixen Blue, kau mau ikut?"

"…"

"Semuanya ada disana, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru… Aku dan Ino akan menari disana nanti malam! Kau tidak ingin melewatkan pertunjukan kakak angkat-mu ini, 'kan?" Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlalu.

**- [CX.:AKU ADALAH PEMISAH RUANG DAN WAKTU, JANGAN PEDULIKAN ] -**

Beep-Beep. Telepon genggam berwarna hitam itu yang innocent berbunyi. Sasuke menggerutu, yah siapa yang tidak jika kau sedang di dalam dunia awan untuk istirahat siang dan diganggu oleh suatu bunyi yang tidak diinginkan? Tangannya meraih-raih telepon berwarna hitam mengkilap itu. Melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk.

Text Message

From: Cherry Blossom

Sasuke-kun, dtng jam 8, 'kay? Jngan tlat! ^^

Mata yang hampir menyamai warna rambutnya itu melihat ke arah jam di telepon selularnya. 'Masih banyak waktu', pikirnya. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya, bangun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Melepaskan t-shirt abu-abunya dan celana training berwarna biru gelap. Dia menghidupkan shower dan mengatur suhu yang dia inginkan. Baru saja dia mau rileks di dalam bath-tub suara kakak tercintanya memecah keheningan.

"_My Dear little brother_! Dimana kau?"

Sekali lagi di sore itu, berbagai macam bahasa warna-warni keluar dari mulutnya. Dia segera menyudahi waktu mandi dan rileks yang merupakan 'emas' baginya. Dia menyabet handuk putih di kamar mandi dan memakai t-shirt berwarna merah gelap dan celana jeansnya yang tidak kalah gelap. Benar-benar emo sejati… **(kyaaaa, saia dikejar manusia ber'kepala' ayam pake petir! O.o)**

Sasuke yang sudah bersiap-siap itu berdiri di depan kaca sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Tanpa ada peringatan apapun Itachi masuk ke dalam kamarnya, "Ah, _Li'l brother_! Ibu memanggilmu untuk makan malam"

Anak termuda dari Uchiha bersaudara itu bahkan tak perlu repot-repot menjawab atau menolehkan wajahnya. Membuat seringai tertempel di wajah pucat Itachi, "Aw, kau masih marah ya?". Sasuke menoleh ke arah Itachi dengan Death Glare terpasang di dua matanya yang jelas-jelas bermakna = 'mati saja kau'. Itachi hanya menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan dan pergi begitu saja.

Sasuke melemparkan handuknya di tempat tidur dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Dia melewati ruang tengah hanya di dapati oleh ibunya yang menanyakan 'mau kemana?'. Anak kesayangannya itu hanya bilang tak akan pulang, mungkin akan menginap di rumah Neji. Sasuke tidak mau ibunya mencemaskannya. Dia 'kan anak yang paling di sayang oleh ibunya. Ayahnya? Fugaku hamper tak pernah terlihat tersenyum kepada anaknya sendiri. Dan sekarang dia berada di suatu Negara-entah-dimana dengan urusan-urusan bisnis yang menurut Sasuke tak pernah ada habisnya.

Sasuke menancap gas mobilnya, melaju lebih cepat melewati beberapa mobil dan kendaraan lain. Nyala lampu gedung-gedung di kiri kanan jalan menerangi langit malam. Bulan sepertinya terlalu malu untuk menampakkan wajah dan sinarnya. Awan mendung berkumpul menemani angin malam. Sasuke melihat arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 7.15. Mungkin dia masih akan memesan sesuatu di café itu sebelum teman-temannya datang, lagipula tadi dia belum makan. Perlahan awan kelam menurunkan isi yang di bawanya ke bumi. Hujan mulai membasahi jalan. Tangannya mematikan AC mobil, karena tanpa AC-pun udara sudah dingin. 'Tsk, merepotkan' pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian dia sudah tiba di café yang di janjikan. Cowok berambut unik ini-pun memarkir mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam café. Dia menunggu sampai akhirnya seorang waiter berkepala merah dengan tato di dahinya menghampiri dan menanyakan pesanannya.

Waiter itu-pun berlalu setelah membawa pesanan Sasuke. Pandangan mata gelap Sasuke tertuju ke pintu masuk café. Menunggu orang-orang yang familiar untuk melewati pintu itu. Dia menghela nafas dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Café itu memang bagus. Banyak pengunjung yang ada disana, tidak terkecuali pasangan-pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Sadar akan hal itu, Sasuke membawa tangan kanannya kekepalanya di ikuti dengan helaan nafas frustasi. Meski dia cakep, pandai, dan yah pendek kata 'perfect' dia masih jomblo! Kadang-kadang hal ini membuatnya jadi bulan-bulanan Sakura dan Neji. Tangannya segera meraih telepon genggamnya. Dan dengan tatapan jengah dia mengetik pesan singkat kepada Neji yang kemudian di balas…

Text Message

From: Fate-Freak

Mobilku baru

Satu alis matanya terangkat dan menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka itu. Masuklah cowok berambut panjang berwarna coklat tua dengan sepasang mata pucat keungu-unguan. Di belakangnya mengekor dua cewek yang pastinya Sakura dan Ino. Dua cewek populer itu terlihat menoleh mencari-cari sesuatu. Sakura yang memakai kacamat gelap itu menunjuk ke arah Sasuke saat berbicara dengan Ino. Ino yang juga memakai kacamata gelap yang mirip berjalan menghampiri meja Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Sementara Neji yang ada di belakang mereka berjalan dengan santai.

"Malam Sasuke!", sapa Ino.

Dengan jawaban singkatnya Sasuke meneguk minumannya dan melihat ke arah Neji. Matanya melebar melihat teman baiknya itu bersama dengan waiter berkepala merah tadi – membungkuk – dan… Berciuman? Sepasang mata gelapnya panuh dengan pertanyaan dan menatap dua cewek di hadapannya.

Sebelah alis berwarna pink terangkat, "Apa? Kau tidak tahu? Pacar Neji 'kan bekerja paruh waktu disini"

"M-hm! Dia membantu disini. Kata Neji, adik orang pemilik café ini sahabatnya", tambah Ino.

Bermacam-macam pikiran bergulat di dalam otak Sasuke. Sampai-sampai tidak menyadari pasangan itu mendekati meja mereka. Neji yang madih memasang topeng 'tanpa emosi'nya memperkenalkan si rambut merah itu kepada Sasuke. Meski dari luar terlihat tak berekspresi tapi sahabatnya itu bisa melihat tatapan Neji yang berbeda kepada kekasihnya. Si rambut merah bernama Gaara itu menyampaikan pesan kepada Sakura dan Ino dengan nada monoton, "Kalian akan tampil 30 menit lagi di ruang utama, dia sudah menunggu".

'ruang utama? Dia?' pikir Sasuke. Neji yang melihat reaksi temannya itu segera menanggapi, "Aku lupa Sasuke masih baru pertama kali ini datang kesini. Ayo ikut kami, kau akan mengerti apa maksudnya. Kalian berdua juga"

Sakura dan Ino bergegas pergi, tertelan kerumunan orang-orang yang tampaknya pergi ke suatu tempat. Sasuke melihat Neji mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya. Orang-orang banyak berkumpul di sebuah hall yang cukup besar. Sekarang Sasuke terlihat heran, 'café macam apa ini sebenarnya?'.

Ruangan itu didominasi warna coklat gelap dengan pintu yang besar. Hiasan-hiasan Eropa kuno memenuhi pintu dan sudut-sudut ruangan. Meski begitu, tampak sebuah tempat tinggi DJ berdiri dengan headphone ditelinganya. Disudut-sudut tampak juga rangkaian sound system modern yang Sasuke yakin harganya tidaklah murah. Di dalam ruangan itu Sasuke bisa melihat Shikamaru dengan pacarnya, Lee, Sai, dan Chouji yang sibuk-kau-tahu-sedang-apa. Sementara dia bisa merasakan aura hitam dari Neji saat melihat Hinata dengan Kiba tak jauh dari mereka.

"Selain café, tempat ini juga tempat sebagai – sebut saja tempat debut. Sakura dan Ino pernah menari di tempat ini sebelum akhirnya terkenal seperti sekarang", kata Neji.

"Oh, Sakura bilang dia akan menari malam ini…?"

"Ah itu, memang iya. Lihat saja sebentar lagi akan di mulai"

"Hn"

Suara hujan masih terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu. Lampu yang memang sudah remang-remang di padamkan. Sebuah lagu bertempo agak cepat mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan** (disarankan nonton video clip-nya Eat You Up dari BoA, jadi bisa ngebayangin gerakan2nya)**. Lampu sorot yang di-setting tidak terlalu terang itu mengarah di sebuah pintu masuk yang di buka dengan lebar. Masuklah Ino dan Sakura yang masing-masing mengenakan baju dominan hitam dan merah. Neji yang membisikkan kata-kata yang tak di mengerti oleh Sasuke, "_The Ange__l__comes to the earth_".

When I first saw you I knew nothing's like it used to be

Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history

The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand

You feed my appetite in ways I can't explain

Lagu yang dibawakan suara halus cewek itu membuat kedua teman Sasuke mulai menggerakkan tubuh mereka. Suara pengunjung meninggi bersama dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari mereka. Suara sound system membesar dengan masuknya seseorang yang diikuti dengan beberapa orang di belakangnya, termasuk Gaara. Anak itu memakai jaket tak berlengan berwarna hitam yang tudungnya di biarkan menutup sebagian wajahnya dan mengenakan celana tiga perempat yang longgar berwarna biru gelap. Membuat mata kelam Sasuke tak bisa menebak _gender_ orang itu.

Tingginya tak melebihi tinggi Gaara atau cowok-cowok lainnya tapi, lebih tinggi daripada Ino dan Sakura. Jaket tak berlengan itu menampakkan lengan yang seperti berbalut madu **(saia lebay banget T_T)**yang tampak terlatih, meski bisa terlihat tidak bisa menyamai tubuh milik Sasuke.

I'll eat you up (Your love, your love~)

I'll eat you up (Your love, your love~) 

(Woah)

I'll eat you up (Woah)

So yum yum (Woah)

Can't get enough (Woah oh oh)

I think I'm in love

Sepasang mata Sasuke tak pernah lepas dari manusia berjaket hitam itu. Pinggang yang '_lean and slender_' itu mengikuti aliran musik membuat aksesoris yang menggantung terpental kesana kemari. Kaki-kaki terlatih itu bergerak ke depan diikuti langkah seragam barisan di belakangnya. Sang pemimpin membawa tangan kanannya bergerak di dalam rhythm lagu yang tepat. Sendi-sendi manusia itu berhenti dan bergerak dengan leluasa bagai air. Si jaket hitam bergerak maju bersama Sakura dan Ino yang mengekor di kanan kirinya. Sakura melepaskan kacamata gelapnya, yang diikuti oleh Ino.

Dengan lantunan dan tempo dari lagu itu, si jaket hitam menggerakkan tangannya. Dari depan paha kirinya bergerak menyilang ke bahu kanan, Sakura dan Ino mengikuti dengan kompak. Membawa tangan itu membuka dan menekuk badannya dengan agak membungkuk dan merentangkan lagi diikuti dengan gerakan selanjutnya.

If you move any closer boy there is no guarantee

What I will do to you I fear it and it's scaring me

Like I've become some kind of demon in the night

You look so tasty I could eat you up alive

Irama lagu berlanjut dengan nada-nada yang tak terlalu berbeda. Sang pemimpin kelompok kembali ke dalam barisan sejajar dengan dua cewek yang dikenal dengan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar kaki cowok berambut hitam itu berjalan mendekat – lebih dekat. Membuatnya bisa melihat rambut pirang mem-figura wajah berwarna tan itu. Sasuke bisa melihat di kedua pipi itu 3 goresan tipis seperti kumis-kucing. Dengan jarak itu kini Sasuke bisa menebak anak itu laki-laki meski tubuhnya tak tergolong seperti dirinya atau Neji. Tangan itu merentang maju ke arahnya. Mengisyaratkan Sasuke maju ke lantai itu untuk menari (?) bersama.

I'll eat you up (Your love, your love~)

I'll eat you up (Your love, your love~) 

(Woah)

I'll eat you up (Woah)

So yum yum (Woah)

Can't get enough (Woah oh oh)

I think I'm in love

Reff lagu mengalun dan mengalun sekali lagi. Sekarang Sasuke berhadapan dengan remaja laki-laki yang dia sendiri tidak kenal. Sakura mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sasuke dengan isyarat 'ayo!'. Ia bisa melihat Sakura melakukan hal yang mangisyaratkan Lee menari bersamanya. Mendapat tanggapan seperti 'oh, my pretty blossom! Aku akan menari bersamamu sepanjang malam yang membara ini!' membuat cewek bermata hijau itu tergelak. Sedangkan Sai, tanpa di suruh ia berjalan menuju arah Ino.

Sasuke yang tidak sadar tubuhnya menari mengikuti gerakan anak laki-laki di depannya. Sementara Sai dan Ino menari berhadap-hadapan, hal yang sama juga terjadi dengan Sakura dan Lee. Tiga pasangan yang menari ini menyebabkan orang-orang yang menonton menjadi panas dan berteriak-teriak. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang mengikuti para dancers; menari bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Can't stop thinking 'bout the things I wanna do to you

If you move any closer you'd be asking for it too

I want your love I need your touch

So much I think I'm in love

Suasana di ruangan itu semakin panas dan ramai dengan tawa dan teriakan. Tubuh saling bersentuhan dalam irama yang mengalir di udara malam. Atap ruangan yang di desain dengan tekhnologi modern itu terbuka. Membuat hujan yang sedari tadi tak berhenti jatuh kelantai dansa membasahi mereka yang tenggelam dalam tarian itu. Dalam temaram lampu sorot dan lampu yang berkelap-kelip sepasang mata kelam bertemu dengan biru langit. Mata itu terkunci, daling memandang satu sama lain.

Hujan membasahi tubuh mereka, tampak jaket hitam tipis itu menempel bagaikan sampul buku. Mengikuti lekuk tubuh si cowok bermata biru itu. Meski reff lagu terdengar di telinga Sasuke, ia tak mempedulikannya. Dia terlalu sibuk tenggelam dalam ritualnya sendiri bersama seorang yang seksi di depannya.

I wanna take you to my room (I'll eat you up)

Wanna take you to my room (I'll eat you up)

Telunjuk berwarna kecoklatan itu menunjuk ke arahnya dan menekuk; memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Tubuh yang lebih pendek itu mengambil langkah mundur, sementara Sasuke mengambil langkah maju. Tarian itu sekali lagi mendapat tepuk tangan dan membuat suara menjadi riuh rendah. Sekali lagi sepasang mata itu terkunci. Wajah Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah lawan menarinya, senyuman lebar tersungging di wajah itu. Membuat cowok mungil itu lebih terlihat seperti rubah daripada kucing.

Di sela-sela riuh rendah malam itu Sasuke bisa merasakan nafas hangat menghantui wajahnya. Mereka benar-benar dekat hingga ia mendengar si mata biru membisikkan kata, "_That's right__, I'll eat you up, baby_"

I'll eat you up (Woah)

So yum yum

(Woah)

Can't get enough (Woah oh oh)

I think I'm in love

Gerakan tangan menyilang itu mengambil bagian sekali lagi. Semua yang berpasangan tak lagi menari saling berhadapan. Tarian menjadi lebih bebas tanpa ada keseragaman. Baju mereka basah kuyup, namun tak ada yang peduli. Mereka terhisap ke dalam indahnya dunia malam. Hujan telah berhenti menampakkan Bulan yang kini memancarkan sinarnya. Wajah pucat Sasuke menengadah hanya kembali ke arah sebuah suara yang membuyarkan lamunannya, "Hey, kau hebat".

Wajah yang menurutnya 'cute' itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Meskipun tudung hitam jaket itu masih menggantung menghantui si kepala pirang, Sasuke bisa melihat wajahnya dengan cahaya yang tak terlalu terang.

Sang DJ memecah kemeriahan malam itu, "_Well! How're you all, t'night? Thanks to d'__Fox __Angel and the new guy over there_!"

Pengunjung membuat lingkaran di sekeliling Sasuke. Sebelah alisnya terangkat 'orang ini yang di bicarakan Neji tadi'. Orang yang bersangkutan tetap tak membuka tudungnya sampai akhirnya dia menghilang di dalam kumpulan pengunjung. Sasuke menyeringai dan membungkukkan badannya berbisik ke telinga orang yang tak dikenalnya itu, "Kau terkenal, ya". Si rambut pirang itu terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Suara rendah baritone milik Sasuke sekali lagi menampakkan sihirnya. Melihat reaksi ini seringai nakal Sasuke bertahan cukup lama di wajahnya. Belum sempat ia berkata apa-apa seseorang menyeret si jaket hitam; yang kemudian menghilang di telan kerumunan orang-orang.

Sasuke berdiri disana sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya yang otomatis menyadarkannya. Dia menoleh dan disambut senyuman lebar Kiba dan Neji yang menyeringai, "Wow, siapa menyangka sang Uchiha Sasuke bisa menari se-keren itu!"

Tangan Sasuke mendarat dimukanya sendiri bersamaan dengan helaan nafas panjang, "Aku benci ekspresi kalian".

Seringai Neji yang sudah tak bisa lebih lebar dari itu dan dia menambahi komentar Kiba, "Kau beruntung bisa sedekat itu dengan orang itu. Si tudung hitam lawanmu menari adalah orang yang selalu ditunggu di café ini"

Janji Sakura untuk menghilangkan stress-nya memang berhasil. Siapa sangka Sasuke malah bertemu dengan seseorang yang menurutnya sudah mencuri perhatiannya. Malam itu berakhir dengan menginap di Mansion keluarga Hyuuga dengan penuh canda tawa. Dan jangan lupa godaan semua orang kepada Sasuke. Sementara orang-orang berdebat apakah d' Fox Angel adalah cewek atau cowok, selain Sakura, Ino, dan Neji yang hanya diam saja dan tertawa melihat teman-teman mereka meributkan hal yang tidak penting.

Oh, betapa tubuh mungil itu memang milik seorang malaikat. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu siapa sebenarnya si penari hebat itu. Apalagi Sakura dan Ino mengatakan bahwa d' Fox Angel adalah orang yang mengajari dan membawa mereka menjadi seperti sekarang.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2.36 pagi. Samuanya tertidur di ruang tengah Mansion itu, sementara Sasuke hanya duduk di sofa membayangkan wajah 'imut' sang rubah. Oh ya, pencuri itu tak akan lari dari genggamannya. Karena dia seorang Uchiha, apa yang dia inginkan akan dia dapatkan. Seringaian kembali ke wajah pucatnya seiring dengan lantunan lagu dari telepon genggamnya. Nomor tak di kenal terpampang di layar putih itu.

"Hey", seseorang di seberang menyambut saat Sasuke menerima telepon itu.

Suara yang benar-benar ia kenal, "Hey, my little fox"

~OWARI~

**Setelah diliat-liat lagi, ternyata kesalahan saia 'terlihat****' ****tak terhitung dan GaJe dan saia ga tau harus gimana… Gomen! Gomen! Dan ending cerita ini yang ngegantung, saia bener-bener kehabisan kata2 soalnya. T3T**

_**RnR, ne~? Please… [Flame will be used for fry the chicken…] Need sequel? Please tell me… Review…**_** =3**


End file.
